Lucky Brewing: Seven Minutes In Heaven
by pixienightingale
Summary: sequel/continuation to "Truth in Love"
1. Cloud Nine

**Disclaimer**

I think that when you publish a story on this a "duh" thing just based on the site name, I am putting it in here anyway. I do not own anything but Dianthe Chara Xanthopoulos, who is a completely original character of my own creation, and the ideas behind the story. I do not own, in any way, shape or form, any other character to this fanfiction - nor am I associated with anyone who could possibly even be construed to owning anything involving Wizards of Waverly Place or Disney.

If I have forgotten to put anything in the disclaimer, I apologise.

***

For wizards, Cloud Nine wasn't just a figurative place, it was very, very literal; each of those clouds that mortals minds go to, whether it was for a really happy moment or for a really depressing moment, had a literal place in the wizarding world.

Cloud Nine was a nice place though - unless you've been stuck there for half of your Spring Break with no idea on how to get back.

Right now, getting back home was the only thing in Justin Russo's mind. Home meant his family, the girlfriend that PUT him on Cloud Nine in the first place and... he even wished Alex were here to bug him at this point.

"Hi Justin!"

"Alex? How did you get here?"

"Oh, this place is having this SWEET sale tomorrow and... yeah, the thought brought me here."

Exasperated, Justin looked at his sister. He took it back, she needed to get off his cloud. "But why MY cloud?" he asked her, "why not your OWN?"

"Oh, well duh," Alex answered, "Di's been waiting for you to come back. Some-" She shuddered. "CONVENTION..."

"It's not a dirty word, Alex."

"Well, point is that she misses you. And wants you to come back." Alex smiled. "So I came to get you!"

Justin looked at Alex, half in annoyance that she was on his could and half amazed that he was retrieving him so he could basically go make out with just about her best friend; speaking of Alex's best friend, he hoped Harper hadn't been told yet. There was a difference between letting the free world know about Dianthe and himself, but another matter entirely to let Harper Finkle know.

"Okay, fine, but I've been trying for THREE DAYS..."

"You just have to be less happy about it, find a flaw in her." Alex held up a hand as Justin opened his mouth. "She doesn't think YOU are perfect, so don't think she is."


	2. Spiffocity

"Oh, you look so cute!"

"Thank you Mrs Russo, we're-"

"You babies will be adorable!"

"JUSTIN!"

Justin smirked as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. Of everyone who knew about them, arguably, his mother was the biggest proponent of it being a lasting relationship; sure, the rest of his family was okay with it and his friends were thrilled, but his mother... had china patterns picked out. And a location for the honeymoon.

"Hey, you might wanna get down there," Max said as he looked into Justin's room, "mom's talking babies and... you know, figured you'd like to KEEP Di for another couple years at least."

"I'm coming, tell mom to DROP the baby stuff?"

"Aww, you look good! See, I told you the red would work."

Rolling his eyes, Justin turned to his sister. Alex had helped him pick out what he'd wear to his first REAL anniversary dinner with Dianthe, and he realized that she would NEVER let him forget it; even if he got married to Dianthe, Alex would never drop this moment. He just knew it.

"And what colour is SHE wearing? Silver?"

"Now, that's the surprise of it all, Justin... you'll just have to see."

Surprises weren't necessarily a bad thing, of course - but when someone tells you something is "going to be a surprise" it doesn't sound hopeful. Of course, Justin had to learn not to get so worried about everything, he needed to realize that there wasn't ALWAYS something he would NEED to worry about.

"You look spiffy - oh my god, did I just say spiffy?"

"You totally did." Justin smirked at Dianthe. "But you look nice too."

Dianthe smiled and Justin felt his entire body relax; she'd always had a way of doing that, making him relax and feel less like a social outcast even if she just was stealing a cookie from him. "Come on," she told him, "before she starts trying to give these mythical children NAMES..."

"Ernesto and Julianna!"

"Alex," Dianthe hissed towards her best friend, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "don't give her IDEAS..."


End file.
